Fix Me
by DEFiiANCE
Summary: I miss her," she whispered brokenly into his top. And Owen was the only one who could fix that.


**Fix Me**

"_**I miss her," she whispered brokenly into his top. And Owen was the only one that could fix that.**_

* * *

"Toshhhhh ..."

Owen was stood over her, again. And his voice echoing around the empty Hub was about as maddening as the real thing.

Gwen was at home and Jack and Ianto were up to god knows what somewhere; they had the run of the entire twelve (none creepy) floors and the innumerable beneath them. He could go anywhere – well except for Jack's office if he didn't want to be permanently scarred – but he was stood ... behind her.

"What Owen?" she snapped, without taking her eyes away from the computer screen. "Unlike you, I am trying to do the work that is the reason that we're here at," she waved at the clock, "two o'clock in the morning!"

Owen blinked.

"Right, well, sorry about that then."

And then he moved away.

It was Tosh's turn to be shocked now and she surreptitiously stopped working (which was the reason that they were here at two o'clock in the morning) to glance at Owen in the corner of her vision.

"Since when do you stop being annoying when I ask you to?"

"You didn't ask, you snapped."

The spray from the fountain that he was stood under was slowly but surely turning his hair a darker colour as it became wetter. Tosh smirked as he suddenly realised and, swearing in true-Owen style, side-stepped to avoid the cascade of water.

"Stop bloody laughing!"

"Laughing? Me ... at you? Never, Owen! I wouldn't dream of laughing at you when you get a good few hundred laughs at my expense every day."

His eyes darkened dangerously at her frustrated tone and at the way that she was half rising from her chair to unknowingly match his protective stance.

"What the hell is wrong with you today Tosh? Did you get a stick stuck up your arse? Or did you buy a new high horse because your last one died? Because the last few weeks you've been acting normal until today and ... BAM! The Toshiko Sato we know and hate is back!"

As soon as he'd stopped talking, he instinctively knew that he'd gone too far ... way too far. The point was that he knew exactly what it was that Tosh so tightly wound up that she was an accident waiting to happen. Her eyes were fiery, her shoulders held high as she advanced on him but as much as he longed to step back, he didn't.

"Damn, she's sexy like this."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she froze.

"What?"

Had he said that out loud? Shit, he'd said it out loud. Back away now.

She continued walking towards him, another rogue tear joining the first. "What the fuck gives you the right to ... when you have every idea about what is wrong. And if you don't then maybe you're the one with a stick up your arse!" She was so close to him and standing on tiptoes to have a better chance of looking into his face. Tears were forming in his eyes now but he blinked them away before she saw that she was getting to him. He'd gone way too far. "Is this a game to you? Do I look 'sexy' when I'm upset? Is this how you get your thrills?"

She brought her hand back sharply and delivered a stinging slap to his left cheek. He let her pummel him with her small fists because he knew that it was his fault. His friends, Katie and now Tosh; they'd all been his irrevocable fault.

Tosh collapsed into him and he brought his arms around her protectively. Already, her tears were wetting his t-shirt – he could feel the coolness on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Tosh," he muttered softly into his hair.

"I miss her," she whispered brokenly into his top.

They slid down onto the floor together, still enveloped in the other's embrace.

"Fix me, Owen."

"Tosh ... I can't."

The spray from the fountain tickled their bare arms but it was pleasant and warm and if she closed her eyes, it could be her and her mother sat under the waterfall in their favourite holiday spot, sun basking them in its warm hold. She used to tell her stories until they fell asleep.

Resting his head on hers, Owen felt her silent sigh.

He whispered quietly into Tosh's ear: "Once upon a time ..."

* * *

Found this - three months old piece - on my brother's laptop yesterday (when I was meant to be doing my science coursework) :) Hope you liked it!  
R&R, if you would be so kind.


End file.
